Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Xykeb Zraliv/Part 2
Yoll Graveyard The Maku Tree tells you to go to the Western Woods. Go north and you'll probably run into a witch named Maple. Run into her as she flies across the screen and she'll yell at you for making stuff fly out of her bag. Now a small minigame-type thing will ensue where you have to race her around the screen trying to pick up all of the stuff. There probably isn't really much here of value except some rupees, but the more you encounter Maple, the more stuff will be there - eventually, Seed Rings, Gasha Seeds, Magic Potions, and even a Piece of Heart will come out. To find Maple, you will have to kill a certain amount of enemies, so you'll probably see her after every dungeon. Go west and lift the rock here. Talk to the ghost, and he'll tell you that if you push his gravestone, he can pass on. This makes no sense, of course, since he's right here to tell you that, but apparently that's just a projection of him or some stupid excuse like that. Push the gravestone and go down the stairs. Talk to the ghost and go back up the stairs. Talk to him yet again and he will give you the Poe Clock. This is the start of the Trading Quest. Go east, north, north, west, south, south, west, and south. Lift the rock here for Piece of Heart #3/12. Leave the graveyard and go back to Lynna City. Getting to the dungeon First, get your rings appraised by Vasu. Now go west, west, west, south, and west. Lift the rock and go west again, then south. Go east, south, west, south, west, and then north. A bunch of fairies will ask you to play a game with them (more like force you to play a game, actually). They will hide and then by coincidence (yeah right) make it impossible to reach the dungeon you're trying to get to because they rearrange the woods. Go west, then south, and slash the grass here to find the first one. Go west, north, west, then west again. Slash the southwesternmost patch of grass to find the second fairy. Go east, north, south, then north again. Lift the rock to find the last one. Go east and lift the rock. The temple will be completely demolished. The Maku Tree, a bit late, tells you that the rock you just lifted was a support rock that held it up. You could have told us that earlier! She tells us that there "might" be something in Nayru's house that could help us. This is clearly just a bad excuse on Nintendo's part to make us go there, since apparently they couldn't think of any way for you to go there other than the Maku Tree saying "I think that because you're stuck, you should go into a house you've never been to before that belongs to the person we're trying to rescue because you know, there just might be something there just might be able to help you!" So obviously something will be there to help us. The Harp of Ages Go back to Lynna City, then leave through the eastern exit. Go up past the block you so kindly move so the main villain could capture Nayru (again, nice job there), then go west and north. Go into Nayru's house, like the stalker you apparently are (seriously, who goes into captured people's houses just for kicks?). Creep. Impa says that she wonders if there could be a hidden room because she felt drafts from above. Nintendo's getting rather desperate here, they clearly want you to find the secret room in the house you have no reason to go into. Push the statue in front of Impa to the west and go through the hole in the wall it was blocking. There is a staircase here. Interestingly, it leads downward even though Impa says she felt drafts from above. Just a retcon from Nintendo, nothing to get excited about. Here, there is a harp that's glowing a bunch of different colors just like the Essences of Time. It's just begging you to grab it. When you do, you will learn that it is called the Harp of Ages. A projection of Nayru (just like the projection of the ghost, of course) will appear and explain its function, then she will teach you the Tune of Echoes. When you play this on a Time Portal, you go from the past to the present, or the present to the past. Go outside of Nayru's house and the Maku Tree will bother you and tell you things you already know. SHUT UP ALREADY. The one in Seasons isn't nearly this annoying -_- Oh well, go to the Time Portal here and play the Tune of Echoes. Lynna Village Go to Lynna village. Go south, west, and in the building. Talk to the postman here and give him the Poe Clock in exchange for a piece of stationery. You give him a fancy looking clock and he gives you a piece of paper, basically. Fair trade, right? Anyway, not go west twice and go into the building here. In here is...a hand. Coming out of a toilet. Lovely. Give him the stationery so he can "use" it for something, if you know what I mean (.........why would Nintendo do something like this?). He will give you a "stink bag". Three guesses what's in here -_- Everybody at Nintendo is a pervert. And that's yet another fair trade, isn't it? This trading quest just keeps getting better and better. Anyway, go south, then west out of the village. Mystery Seeds and Bombs Go west again, then south. Take the lower path to the east here, then go south and talk to the knight here. He talks about how amazing Ambi's bombs are. It's all in colored text, so you know it's important. Go west and talk to the guy here and he'll talk about how you need something to blast away the entrance, which is cracked. They're obviously pushing for you to get Ambi's bombs here. But how? Go west and talk to the kid and the old guy here. The kid talks about Mystery Seeds deep in the woods and the old guy talks about how the queen wants them (actually, he thinks she wants Enigma Seeds, but he's clearly talking about mystery seeds). So you have to get Mystery Seeds for the queen. Now go northeast, pick up the rock, and go down the stairs. Push the block to the right of the chest down, then go over to the rock on the east wall. Push the northwest block west, then the southwest block down. Follow the path until you reach the block to the left of the chest. Push it south, then push the remaining block east. Open the chest for a Gasha Seed, then go back up the stairs. Go south, then take the other northern path. Go west, then south twice. Burn down the tree with your Ember Seeds and go down the hidden stairs. Go east until you reach Piece of Heart #4/12. Now go back west and up the stairs. Go west, burn down the tree, and go north, east, north, and down the stairs. Lift the rock and open the chest for 30 rupees. Now go to the eastern wall and go south, then west and up some stairs. Go south and slash at the tree to get the Mystery Seeds. Now backtrack until a knight yells about how you actually managed to get them. Ummm, yeah, it wasn't that hard, you know. Link doesn't say that, though. The knight brings him to Queen Ambi, where a nice little cutscene occurs. Apparently Nayru (aka Veran) is the one that wants the Mystery Seeds. So now you're helping out the villain. AGAIN. What's Link's problem? Anyway, she rewards you with the Bombs, so it's not all bad. Then Ambi says that because here palace is large, you will not be able to find your way out alone, and a knight will need to escort you. UMMMM, what the h***, woman? How stupid do you think we are? You just go straight south. Sheesh. Anyway, Nayru (aka Veran) appears and commends you for helping her out again. She mentions that she dislikes the sight and smell of the Mystery Seeds. She then talks to Ambi about how the flow of time is hers to command and she'll go down in history as the greatest queen ever because she made her citizens work nonstop on a tower that only she has a use for. Yep, that makes sense. Depressingly enough, Ambi actually buys this story. Idiotic queen. She then leaves and Nayru/Veran cackles about how when the Black Tower is finished and she climbs to the highest turret, the whole world will be completely and utterly screwed. Lovely. Anyway, make your way back to the dungeon's entrance. Bomb the front and enter. Ya know, that total bombage of the front probably contributed to the frailness of the dungeon in the future, by the way. Level 2: Wing Dungeon Getting to the miniboss From the start, go north. Here you have to kill all the enemies in the room to proceed. You have to use the shield when they charge at you, which flips them over. Then you have to slash them. Go west from here. In this room, there's quite an interesting puzzle. Had me really stumped for quite a while the first time I played the game. You've got to push the block on the black square, but it has to be red side facing up. You have to push it right, right, right, down, left, up, then left to the black square. Now go north. Push the upper right block north, then go to the east wall, where it's really crumbly and stuff. Bomb the wall, then go east and open the chest for the Dungeon Map. Go back west, then north, then west. Go west, avoiding those yellow happy faces (you can't kill them...yet). Kill all the enemies in this room and a small key will appear. Grab it, then return to the room with the spiked turtle things. Go east through the locked door. Kill all the Ropes (the snakes), then bomb the south wall and go south, then down the stairs. Go through the 2D screen, then up the ladder at the end to a room with a bunch of Ropes. Kill them all and chest will appear with a small key. Return to the other room with a bunch of Ropes. Push the block to the right, open the chest for the Compass, and go north. Kill the Moblins, then go west through the locked door. Jump in the cart. It will take you west, north, and west. Go north to the miniboss room. Miniboss: Swoop A guy drops from the ceiling and says that one with no wings is no match for him. Obviously he's wrong. For this miniboss fight, you must avoid him as he attempts to fall on you. When he doesn't fall on you, unfortunately, he will create a hole in the ground. If you fall into one of these holes, you will end up in a room in the basement floor, and you'll have to go east, up the stairs, and back west to fight him again, although this will restart the fight and any damage you have inflicted on him will be reset. Anyway, all you have to do is slash him when he lands. Pretty simple, really. However, later in the fight he will bounce toward you when he lands, so he'll end up hitting the ground three times, making three holes. After several hits, he will die. Getting to the boss Take the northern east exit and go down the stairs. Go south, then around the room and to the east. Go up the stairs. Now go east through the 2D screen to the dungeon prize, the Roc's Feather. This allows you to jump. Now go back west and down the ladder. Now jump over the yellow square twice so that it turns red. Go through the eastern door. Go east through this room until you reach a cart. Jump into it and it will take you north. During your ride, hit the switch with your sword. The cart will hit a thing that it can't go past and start going backward. If you hadn't hit the switch, it would take you back to the previous room, but since you did it will stop here in this room. First, bomb the east wall. Go east and kill the enemies for a chest to appear. Open it for a small key. Go west again. Now push the colored block left, up, right, and up again. Jump back in the cart and it will take you west. Now jump over the two left red squares once and the two right red squares twice. A key will fall. Grab it and go west. Go up the stairs, then unlock the key block. Don't jump in the cart. Instead jump off to the southeast and go south. Jump across some platforms to a red square. Jump over it twice to open up the railway. Go back to the cart and jump in. It will take you south, south, east, and east. Jump south to a platform with a chest and open it for a Gasha Seed. Go north. First off, don't mess with the pots yet. Jump to the north and take care of the enemies. Now jump back to the entrance and lift the southwest pot. Push the northwest pot north five times. Then jump over a pit so you are to the left of it. Push it east three times. Jump over a pit so you are above it, then push it south twice. Jump over a pit so you are to the left of it, then push it east three times onto a switch. Go east, then south. This is a very weird puzzle. You have to arrange the statues on the right so that they are the same as the ones on the left. However, you can only push the ones that are the same color as the colored square. First jump over the red square so it turns yellow. The push the yellow block into the center. Jump over the colored square again so it turns blue, then push the blues next to the yellow statue. Finally, jump over the colored square to turn it red and push the red ones into the corners. Grab the key that falls from the ceiling. Go north, then east. You'll encounter a new type of enemy here. There are a bunch of little blobs, and they camouflage to match the color of the room. They also happen to be invincible when they are camouflaged. You have to jump over the middle square, then quickly kill one before it camouflages. Repeat until all of them are dead, then open the chest for the Boss Key. Go back west, then north. Go east, then lift the northeast pot for a fairy. Go up the stairs. Boss: Head Thwomp AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE THIS BOSS FIGHT Anyway, you'll need to equip the Roc's Feather and Bombs. Now, you have to climb the ladders on either side, then jump on the moving platforms and drop a bomb in the boss's head when the red face is facing you. If you drop a bomb in when the purple face is facing you, it will do a thwomp-esque move and drop down to the ground, which will also cause rocks to fall. If you drop a bomb in when the blue face is facing you, several small energy balls will circle the boss. Go into the bottom left or right corners and push down the avoid this attack. If you drop a bomb in when the green face is facing you, it will spew fireballs out of the top. The boss will also occasionally spew out fireballs even if you don't drop a bomb in, making it very difficult to drop a bomb in. So yeah, that's it. So what's so terrible about it? Simply put, it's impossibly difficult to time your bomb so that it will drop in when the red face is facing you (you can't just drop the bomb when the red face is facing you, because it will have changed when it actually falls in). You're going to be spending a long, long time trying to inflict damage on it, and all the while it will be spewing out fireballs that will undoubtedly whittle down your health bit by bit. Good luck. After you defeat it (it takes four bombs), grab Heart Container #2/8 and go down the right ladder. Go east and grab the Ancient Wood. Category:Walkthroughs